Akinian Military Equipment
The Imperial forces are not only well trained as disciplined but also quite well geared for their tasks. Their equipment is of good quality and it is expected of the troops to take care of their arms and armour. Slacking on maintenance can result in harsh punishments if soldiers don't have their gear in top shape during inspections. The equipment is provided by the state, though veteran soldiers usually invest into extra gear for their own benefit. Of course, there are some exceptions to the rule. Troops that are located in a hostile environment or campaings and without a steady supply route are most often forgiven if their equipment isn't in the best of shape. Yet, even then most officers can be quite demanding on disciplining their troops when it comes to their equipment. Armour Akinian troops are expected and instructed to wear armour during their tasks. Even something as simple as setting up tents or being allowed to take a break, isn't permitted without having the standard issued armour of the unit, that an individual belongs to equipped. This isn't just to instil a sense of discipline and uniformity in the forces nor to give a sense of security to the troops. When campaigning in a hostile environment, it can happen that an enemy will attempt to attack a camp under construction or force that is trying to get entrenched. In order to grant the troops more chance to survive a sudden attack while being tasked with what might seem like a simple task, they are expected to work and serve with their armour. Only before going to bed are they allowed to take it off, usually taken a bit of time to perform a bit of maintenance on it. Furthermore, the state pays and supplies the troops with armour, weapons and tools. While this allows the Akinian army to be well equipped compared to many foreign military forces of the world, this also comes with strict protocols and disciplines. It is rare to be witness to see an Akinian soldier not keep his equipment in proper shape. Not if the said soldier is gluttonous for harsh punishments. The standard issues armour is three-layered. The first layer is linen to add some comfort for the troops. On top of that, all are issued with padding armour in the form of gambesons and such. This provides some protection against blunt trauma as well slashing damage. Many troops are then given steel riveted chainmail armour. The quality is much like the other layers pretty good but the length and size, ranging from a byrnie (a simple vest) to a hauberk can differ among units. Though every soldier is to respect and adhere to the standard issued armour, veterans and richer individuals are able to supply themselves with what is even a fourth layer of armour. Depending on the unit this can range from lamellar, scale or segmented plate. A few examples can be seen in the gallery below. Cho-Hon Guard.jpg|An example of steel lamellar armour. This is an example is of a Hon Guard, which were - and still are- employed by various Cho jarls and thegns. Hon Hjaldrer.png|Another example of how lamellar armour can be equipped with padding and chainmail armour. Depiction of Tashigi.jpg|Some of the auxilary forces as special units of the Imperial military use Taika influenced or stylish armour. The armour in the display is lamellar armour with steel armguards and pauldrons, over padding protection. Lamellar Armour.jpg|An example of lamellar armour, that can be worn over padding as well chainmail armour. Vanguri Swordsman.jpg|An example of scale armour over padding as chainmail. A style of armour that is quite favoured by the likes of the River province as the Vanguri of the Cho clan. Helmets The Akinian troops are all geared with helmets. There are only a few styles for the regular troops but these are forged and supplied by the state to the troops. These designs are made to also recognise officers and higher ranked with ease. Lieutenants wear a helmet with a metal crest. Captains wear a helmet with a red crest. Colonels wear a helmet with a white crest. Brigade generals and higher wear usually a helmet of their own design. Elite Armour The elite soldiers and units of the Imperial military have a wide choice of armour at their disposal. This can depend on their on and off battlefield function. The Sworn Swords, for example, wear plate and mail as do various other units. But some elite units like the Guardians wear much less armour, more fitting to the role of light to medium skirmishers than actual frontline combatants. Segmented Hon armour.png|An example of segmented plate armour. With chainmail and padding armour underneath, it is quite efficient and yet not too heavy to wear down the wearer. Some influence from the Tokugawa clan. First Shield.jpg|The plate and mail armour that is forged for the members of the First Battalions. It is adorned with the symbol of the Royal Homura dynasty. Sworn Swords.jpg|The plate and mail that are provided for the Sworn Swords are forged by the best that the Empire has to offer. The symbol of Akino, the Imperial Sun, is adorned upon their breastplate. They are further recognisable by the dark blue scarfs that they wear around their neck. Weaponry The weapons that are utilised by the Imperial Akinian troops are almost as diverse as its many units. From shields, swords, axes to javelins and bows. Shields The majority of the Akinian infantry uses broad oval shields, who are measured between 107cm and 118cm in length, and between 92 and 97cm in width. Two hand holes are cut in the centre, and space between provides a handgrip, often reinforced with an iron bar. In the centre of each shield is an iron or bronze boss, a dome of metal that protects the hand of the shield-bearer. The design of the shield's painting can differ between battalions and usually serve to depict one's group- allowing easy recognition among battalions. Smaller and other versions of shields are employed by Imperial Akinian troops, though they are less popular than the oval shields. Ranged weaponry The Akinian military is no stranger nor shy to deploy ranged weaponry. Units trained and armed with longbows and crossbows make up for most of the ranged weaponry, used by the skirmishers of the Empire. However, the Akinians also are known to employ javelins and heavy darts for their infantry. These are used to soften up an enemy formation before a charge or clash. Twohanders and polearms The usage of twohanded weapons seems to be less favoured by most participants in the Akinian military. There are various units existing within the Imperial military that function as shock troopers. Using two-handed axes, maces and such to rupture an enemy formation. The same can be said for pikes. There are not a lot of pike formations that the Akinians employ. This likely has to do with the Imperial military focusing on mobility and flexibility. Spears are quite common weapons of choice. Sidearms A popular sidearm in the Akinian military is the sword. The swords of Akinian design are 60 centimetres long, two-edged for cutting and had a tapered point for stabbing during thrusting. A solid grip was provided by a knobbed hilt added on, possibly with ridges for the fingers. Stabbing is a very efficient technique, as stabbing wounds, especially in the abdominal area, are almost always deadly - certainly against lightly armoured foes. Yet the Akenain sword is more than capable of delivering good cuts and slashes. Though the primary infantry attack is thrusting at stomach height, Akinian infantry are trained to take any advantage, such as slashing at kneecaps beneath the shield wall. Longer versions are being used by mounted troops. Another popular sidearm are axes and hatchets. The popularity of these weapons are usually contributed due to the usage of Chonobi troops favouring these weapons as sidearms. They are cheaper to produce and maintain than swords, as can be deadly weapons in close combat. Maces are also found within the ranks of the Imperial military. Though less in use than swords and axes, they are not an uncommon sidearm among the infantry and archers. Siege weapons Many of the clans and regions of the Empire are no stranger to armed conflicts. In contrary to what many might think, sieges are way more common than pitched battles out in the open. The Imperial military makes use of what various clans are capable of. Next to the conventional siege weaponry, the Imperial military deploys onagers and ballista during sieges. Either to bring down enemy fortifications or deploying it as a counter-measure on their own defences.Category:Imperial Akinian Military Category:Empire of Akino Category:Military Category:Warfare